


care to share this dance with me?

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff without Plot, Kind of AU, M/M, Writing Exercise, but also not really.. idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: One dance.Two androids.The night is still young.





	care to share this dance with me?

The two danced sensually.

Bodies interlacing and hands mapping every bit of each other's bodies as they moved in unison to the beat of the ballad.

Mellow and heated eyes mixing together until they lost the thread of who was who, and where they were.

Lost in both time and each other as their synthetic skin melted away, crackling quietly as they interfaced.

The newer unit wore a white suit with a white waist-coat, his button-up was off-white and his tie stood out significantly with its light blue accented hexagonal pattern, he wore a pair of half-palm white gloves and a pair of equally white matching shoes to top off his outfit. on the other hand, the shorter android wore a light ash brown suit, his own shirt was pitch black, only a pale bow tie standing out and matching with his shoes and suit, his own hands were free of any gloves, apart from a simplistic silver ring with blue accents on his left hand's ring finger, signifying an engagement.  
  
Conrad looked down at his predecessor, seeing the other's LED light faintly on his temple, the faintest shade of blue flickering comfortably as the shorter android placed his head against Conrad's shoulder, leaning in for comfort, seeking refuge from the eyes which hungrily watched them.

He leaned his cheek on top of the messy and curled locks in front of himself, letting a happy and unnecessary artificial sigh escape from his lips whilst he breathed in the particular scent of his lover. The embrace was lukewarm and comforting. The slow pace of the song leaving them engulfed in this world of only them, ignoring any other spectator from the outside.

Languid and leisurely breaths leaving their mouths as they clutched each other tighter and tighter, wanting to become fully one, wanting to feel complete. Conrad towered over Connor by a few centimetres, but he could still feel the soft cheek pressing his hair flat and the bigger and mellow had pressing into his. He could hear the pleasant humming of the taller's thirium pump inside his chest, beating against his chest.

The two were flush against each other as they circled the floor with the lights on them, legs entangling on occasion and eyes never leaving each other, breaths ever becoming out of their own rhythm.Usually Conrad wouldn't be so touchy with the other man in public, they had to be professional, but every so often when an opportunity had arisen, he would make sure to remind everyone who was Connor's true partner.

As an android, Conrad had downloaded several modules on dancing, learning hundreds of dances for almost any and every occasion possible. Just in case. Yet Connor on the other-hand wasn't so prepared. He wanted to learn by hand instead of just downloading protocols and instructions, he wanted to get that intimate and human experience, despite not being one.

Every so often Connor would make a wrong move and squeeze on Conrad's hands, nervously biting his bottom lip before breaking eye-contact, quick to try and fix his mistake, but the bigger android persisted that he just keep staring into his calming blue gaze instead of spiralling into anxiety and panic.

This steady attitude never ceased to amaze Connor, he could always rely on the android to quickly set things in stone and to never become disturbed ( _unless it was Connor, he could never resist that heavenly touch._ ) Conrad pulled him softly into the right direction, taking a left before he twirled Connor around, taking the other into his arms again before laying a small kiss onto his forehead, gracing his own features with a smile which was quickly reciprocated by the older model, happily displaying his smitten nature. When he felt those innocent eyes look at him with such affection, it made his thirium beat and drum so loudly he was sure the other knew what he was doing to him. The tinted blue cheeks of the other and the flushed pink lips which spread to reveal a beaming smile, everything about his partner drove him absolutely _crazy_.  
  
Connor shifted in his arms, leaning close to Conrad's neck, laying a single kiss on the paler and flawless skin before resting his cheek against the top of the steady shoulder in front of him, sighing happily when he felt his own cheeks tint blue more noticeably by their warmth.  
  
He soon realised that dancing with Conrad felt natural.

It felt safe and sound.

From the way the other's arms held onto his waist and hand, to the way he lead them both through the now busy ballroom and the way he made the attempt every-so-often to lay a kiss somewhere onto Connor.

It had made Connor feel less tense about his mistakes, making him feel more love and awe towards the android that he clung to. Connor hummed as he felt Conrad pull away, putting more distance between them as he became more confident on the floor, they stared and scanned over every little detail on each other's face. Taking in the adoration and absolute desire that burned within them, their appreciation for each other.

The song drew to a close as Conrad shifted him in his hands, leaning down as he dipped Connor closer to the floor. The brunette linked his hands behind Conrad's neck, drawing him into a kiss as the crowd clapped and cheered for their performance and display.

When he was lifted up once again, he felt a possessive hand on his lower back, leading him to somewhere less packed as he suddenly realised how tired all that dancing had made him.

He waved goodbye to some familiar faces before they disappeared into the lobby of the venue, Connor drawing Conrad into an fond embrace. Standing still in front of the coat racks as he just held the other and the other held him.

Warm, safe and sound.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to take a little break form drafting chapters for my other fanfics :')  
> i know my library of works is a mess ever so sorry yall  
> Conrad's suit inspiration is [here](https://1.soompi.io/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/BOM.jpg)  
> and Connor's is [here](https://i.imgur.com/I3BVRP8.png) (even tho i just realised it doesn't look anything like it....oops)


End file.
